


all your lies are always wishes

by millepertuis



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Implied Incest, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, References to Blood Drinking, Season/Series 03, Stefan Salvatore Lies, past Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore - Freeform, very vaguely hinted at Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millepertuis/pseuds/millepertuis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan’s not a liar. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all your lies are always wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for softly_me's prompt at the [Waxing Poetic](http://softly-me.livejournal.com/215559.html?thread=5588231#t5588231/) comment ficathon.  
> Title adapted from Wilco's song _Ashes of American Flags ___.

 

Stefan’s always been the good brother. Really.

 

 

 

He’s good. He’s the good brother and he doesn’t hurt people. When he’s with Elena, he doesn’t want to bleed her dry, he doesn’t even hear her blood pumping– no, stop. He hears it but he doesn’t care. No. Stop. He hears it and it’s so hard to resist, but he fights the impulse. He’s good and he loves Elena and love conquers all. He’ll never hurt her.

He’ll never hurt her.

 

 

(There’s a bridge and a girl screaming but that doesn’t matter. He wins. Klaus yields and he wins.

Then: “I don’t really care what you think about me anymore, Elena.”

Yes, that’s it. Well. Maybe next time he can make his voice a little firmer but otherwise, it's all good.)

 

 

 

Stefan’s not a liar. Really.

He doesn't lie about the things he did or about the blood he may have been drinking. He meant every single “I love you” he’s ever said, and those he hasn’t too.

Oh, right: except with Katherine. He never loved her at all. But otherwise, it was all true.

He loves Elena and he loves Damon – Damon’s his brother, he’s allowed to love his brother, that’s normal, he’s normal – and he wants them to love him back and he wants them to be happy.

That those things are contradictory does not mean he isn’t telling the truth.

 

 

 

Klaus and Elena think that there are two Stefans, one who’s a moral person and one who’s bad, but the thing is, there’s only one: a guy who tries too hard to be good and tries too hard to be evil and fails at both.

 

 

(He always tries to put the bodies back together, after.)

 

 

 

“I don’t care,” he says. Maybe it’s to Elena, maybe he’s saying it to Damon; it doesn’t matter. Neither of them believes him, and that’s okay. It’s not them he’s trying to convince.

 

 

(There’s a bridge and a girl screaming. She has blood in her mouth and tears in her eyes. Tears of anger, tears of hatred. She’s mad, not sad, not hurt. She’ll be fine, really.

His foot is on the gas pedal and he’s waiting for Klaus to back down.

If he doesn’t– Well. To be honest, he hasn’t thought this far ahead, he hasn't decided yet. But what’s the worse that could happen? He’s already been promised an eternity of misery, and he’s liking it just fine so far. He can mope some more and learn other bar tricks and she’ll have all eternity to hate his guts.

It’s a win-win situation. Really)

 

 

 

The truest words he’s ever spoken: “I don’t want you to see this side of me.”

 


End file.
